


Missing You

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Merthur Prompts [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 08:39:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19826518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Merlin misses Arthur when he’s away.





	Missing You

**Author's Note:**

> For notyouraveragesorcerer on tumblr who wanted “forehead or cheek kisses” and “sharing a bed” from [this list](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/post/184063776563/send-me-a-number-along-with-a-ship-and-ill-write) of prompts.  
> 

Merlin enters the room, a pile of Arthur's laundry held tightly in one arm. It's late but he wanted to get the clothes put away before the morning. He tells himself it's because he'll have less to do when he wakes up. 

It's a lie. Not only because there's always a lot to do, but also because he hasn't been sleeping all that well. 

He's constantly plagued with dreams, nightmares really, of what his life would be like if he'd failed to save Arthur. 

They're always the same. Merlin cradling Arthur in his arms as he dies. Crying out for Kilgarah to help him. But finding there was nothing that could be done. He'd failed. 

It's been harder these past few nights since Arthur's been away. Merlin had wanted to go but Arthur had insisted he stay and look after the kingdom. 

He'd promised he'd be back in a few days time. Logically Merlin knows that not enough time has passed for him to truly be worried. But he can't help it. 

The last time Arthur had rode away from here he'd almost died. 

Merlin sighs and moves towards the wardrobe, quickly putting away Arthur's tunics and breeches. Then he just stands there, looking around the dark and empty room. 

He moves to the bed, running his hand over the comforter. Without thinking he kicks off his boots and takes off his jacket and crawls under the blankets. 

They still smell like Arthur, and it comforts Merlin. 

He thinks of the last time he'd been here, wrapped in Arthur's arms on the morning he'd left. It sends a pang through his heart. 

Now that he's here, with nothing to distract him, it hits him just how much he misses Arthur. 

He hopes that wherever Arthur is he's safe and on his way back to him. 

* * *

Merlin awakens to the feeling of lips on his forehead and nails raking along his scalp. He sighs and pushes into the touch. He feels the lips still pressed to his skin pull up into a smile. 

"I see you've been enjoying yourself while I've been gone, Merlin."

Merlin blinks his eyes open and looks up at Arthur. He takes him in. His golden hair and bright blue eyes. The healthy flush to his cheeks. 

"I missed you."

Arthur's face softens and his fingers move down to brush across Merlin's cheek. "I missed you too."

"I see you somehow survived without me," Merlin says. He's trying for teasing but can't help but feel relieved.

"Somehow," Arthur says, smiling wryly. "No thanks to Gwaine trying to fight a bear."

Merlin's eyes widen, "Was he…?"

"Drunk? Yes. He thought the bear was Percival at first. And then when he realized it was a bear he thought the bear _ate_ Percival and wanted to avenge him."

Merlin grins, "What did Percival do?"

"He threw Gwaine over his shoulder and then onto a horse while we threw our meat away so the bear would chase it instead of us."

"Smart."

"We do have our moments."

"It apparently worked if you're all still here." Merlin frowns. "You did all make it back, didn't you?"

"We did," Arthur assures him. "You can see them all at the feast this evening."

"Evening? But it's barely morning."

Arthur smiles and runs his nose along Merlin's cheek before placing a kiss there. "I think you'll find your king is so exhausted he won't be able to leave his bed before the feast. And he'll need you here attending to him."

"Of course, sire."

Merlin's head falls back against the pillows as Arthur moves to hover over him. He's strong and warm and alive. He's back where he belongs. As Arthur kisses him, soft and sweet, Merlin knows he is too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day. ♥  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
